1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus provided with an image pickup device including on a first main surface thereof a light-receiving portion and a connection electrode configured to be connected to an external apparatus, and an endoscope including the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic instruments have been well-known such as an electronic endoscope, a mobile phone with camera, a digital camera, and the like which are provided with an image pickup apparatus including an image pickup device such as CCD, CMOS.
An image pickup apparatus generally includes a solid-state image pickup device (hereinafter, simply referred to as image pickup device) having on a distal end surface as a first main surface thereof a light-receiving portion, and a cover glass stuck on the distal end surface of the image pickup device, for protecting the light-receiving portion. In addition, a configuration of an image pickup apparatus is well-known, in which distal ends of inner leads extended from a flexible substrate (hereinafter, simply referred to as substrate) on which electronic components such as a capacitor, a resistor, and a transistor are mounted are electrically connected to a plurality of bonding pads as connection electrodes provided on the distal end surface of the image pickup device and configured to be connected to an external apparatus.
Note that a signal cable is electrically connected to the substrate, and thereby an electric signal of the image of the region to be examined, light therefrom having been received at the light-receiving portion of the image pickup device, is transmitted to external apparatuses such as an image processing apparatus, a monitor, and the like, through the substrate and the signal cable.
In addition, for the purpose of size reduction of an image pickup apparatus, a substrate is generally configured to be located at a position more rearward than a rear end surface of the image pickup device, the rear end surface being a second main surface opposite to the distal end surface of the image pickup device.
Therefore, inner leads and a substrate are generally configured such that the distal ends of the inner leads are electrically connected to a plurality of bonding pads provided on the distal end surface of the image pickup device, and thereafter the substrate is bent along the bottom surface or side surface of the image pickup device to be extended more rearward than the image pickup device, and such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-175293, for example.